Proper Gentleman
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: "Mr. Stark, what an honor," said the barkeeper. "I wasn't aware that you had enough of monogamy." "I hope you don't take too much offence when I say that I'm here on business tonight. I need to speak to your boss. But I've been trying to get Pepper to agree to a threesome. Should she ever agree you will be the first to hear of it." Currently part 4 of "The Story of Samael"


**Word Count: 854**

* * *

For once, Tony Stark had actually a good reason to be in a nightclub. Really, Pepper had approved and everything. Even Steve was fine with it.

Though maybe only because that meant that he wouldn't have to interview the owner. Tony been designated as the person to talk to the owner the very second they had heard the name the man went by.

Lucifer Morningstar.

The Steve and Natasha, just like the LAPD officers they worked with, were convinced that the owner of the LUX was either delusional or speaking in metaphors.

Tony, however, knew better. His extended family had proven to him more than once that there was way more to the world than the average person suspected. His nephews Sam and Dean—well, technically their father was his nephew, but it was best not to go into details, really—had had to deal with too much things thought to be myths for that not to be the case.

It was no surprise that Thor was not only aware of this, but reluctant to piss off anyone more powerful than him—and questioning the Morningstar for involvement in HYDRA's plans made that more than likely to happen.

In a sense, the same seemed to be true for Bruce, but Tony was willing to bet that that was more of a subconscious thing from the other guy.

As for Clint, he had heard the name and walked out of the room. Seconds later, Tony had gotten a message.

 _U share genes w S &D, nt me. Ur job._

While the grammar was atrocious, it got the point across. However, Tony had long since given up trying to get Clint to write properly, so he simply rolled his eyes.

 _Did you seriously think I was assuming anything else?_

Clint had managed to reply the exact second Tony had hit send.

 _Jst making sre_

And thus Tony had entered a nightclub to interrogate the literal devil. Even he knew that this could only go wrong.

The club was open when the billionaire arrived and more than one person recognized him and threw themselves at him almost literally.  
He freed himself from them and slowly made his way to the bar.

"Mr. Stark, what an honor," said the barkeeper. "I wasn't aware that you had enough of monogamy."

"I hope you don't take too much offence when I say that I'm here on business tonight. I need to speak to your boss. But I've been trying to get Pepper to agree to a threesome. Should she ever agree you will be the first to hear of it."

It wasn't a lie and Tony honestly couldn't bring himself to care she was a demon. That only promised good things in this particular context after all.

The barkeeper smiled at him as she leaned forward, revealing more than a bit of her cleavage. "Is that a promise?"

"Do I get your number or should I look for a way to summon you?" Tony replied.

She glared at him. "I'll take the phone, thank you very much."

He smiled, handing his StarkPhone over the bar. "That's what I thought. Now, could you give me directions to your boss? I'm afraid mine think he's working with terrorists."

"He doesn't," Mazikeen—he was more than smart enough to read the name she entered—deadpanned.

"That's what I thought, but I still need to speak with him. Some of the people I work with are almost ridiculously good with detecting lies and that would be a pointless one."

Mazikeen shrugged as she returned his phone. "If you say so. Lucifer should be in his penthouse right now."

"Thank you," Tony commented as he moved away from the bar.

"Such a gentleman," Mazikeen commented. The eyeroll was clearly implied.

Tony turned around. "Only if it suits me."

"Just like Lucifer then," she observed as she poured a whiskey for a random guest. Shakespeare hadn't lied when he had said that the Prince of Darkness was a gentleman. He just hadn't told the whole truth.

"Seeing as that's coming from you, I'm taking that as a compliment," Tony stated, as me moved towards the elevator.

Mazikeen wouldn't have said it out loud if anyone other than Lucifer demanded it—which was unlikely—no matter what they might offer her, but that was actually what that was intended to be.

She liked this particular mortal. Anthony Edward Stark reminded her of her boss in more ways than one.

Both of them had undeniable style and neither would stop until they got what they wanted. Plus, both of them had enormous Daddy issues and had to suffer being constantly being reminded of them.

No matter how much they tried to deny it, both of them were not only touched but completely consumed by darkness.

One day, Tony Stark would make a great demon and—unless a better opportunity arose—she would be right beside him.

Lucifer might be her Lord and she was undeniably loyal to him, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't look for an alternative if he continued to work with that police officer.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


End file.
